nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Air Sports
Air Sports is one of the twelve game modes offered in the Wii video game Wii Sports Resort. Air Sports consists of the activities Skydiving, Island Flyover, and Dogfight. Skydiving is a 1-4 player game that introduces the player to Wii Sports Resort. Island Flyover is a single player only affair that has you flying over Wuhu Island, finding special island highlights and popping balloons. Finally, Dogfight is a two player only splitscreen game where players try to pop the balloons that trail behind their opposition's airplane. Skydiving Skydiving is the game that introduces Wii Sports Resort. The game will automatically start the first time the player turns the game on, though subsequently can be found in the Air Sports category with more features. In Skydiving, the player will find themselves in an airplane. You'll be accompanied by another person who'll explain to you that it's time to jump off, and when you're ready your Mii character (which the first time is randomly chosen) will jump off the plane. Subsequently after this, the player will be given direct control over their Mii character. The Mii will go in the same direction as the Wii Remote, and players will be able to link with the various other Miis that are scattered in the air. The first time you play the game, no points are rewarded and it's basically just to introduce the game to the player. At the end of the game a bunch of Miis will join and the player will be able to alter all of their movements. After the first playthrough of skydiving, the player will be able to go back to the game by going to the Air Sports category. This time the player will be rewarded points by linking up to five different characters and taking pictures of them. Up to five characters can join hands, and each character, when the picture is taken, will reward the player with a single point. After the picture is taken, all of the characters disband and you'll be required to do it again in order to get more points. The first picture that is taken is from the player's point of view, which means it's best if you move the group of Miis so that they're all facing the player, which will result in more earned points. Following the initial photograph, a female photographer will take every other picture in the game, meaning you'll have to move the group of Miis in her direction so as to get a better picture. Far into the game, a meter will appear which tells the player how much farther they have until everyone groups together. Once the meter reaches zero, every Mii excluding yours will create a few circles. Your goal is to go in between each one. If done successfully, up to thirty Miis will come together and the final picture will be taken. Stamps *'High Five': Catch and link up with 4 other Mii characters and make sure everyone's face is visible when the camera snaps. Twist the Wii Remote around to get everyone to face the camera. *'For the Birds': Take a photo with a bird in it. Hawks are often seen flying just above formation altitude. If you're lucky, a hawk might fly by just as the camera snaps! *'Friends in High Places': Catch at least 29 Mii characters during your dive, then join them for the final formation and have a picture taken. Even if you catch more than 29 Mii characters, 30 people is the biggest formation you can get. *'Camera Shy': Apparently, if you don't manage to catch anybody on your dive, the photographer will come out from behind the camera for a special shot. *'200-Point Dive': Get a score of 200 points or more. You'll need to make sure everyone's face is visible to get the most bonus points. Island Flyover In Island Flyover, you'll control an airplane and travel around Wuhu Island, finding I-Points and popping balloons that are scattered across the island. In Island Flyover you hold the Wii Remote as if it were a paper plane, tilting it upwards to make the plane go up, down to make it go down, right to make it go right and left to make it go left. Thrusting the Wii Remote forward will give your airplane a boost, while bringing it backwards will slow it down. Pressing the A button on the Wii Remote will cause your ship to shoot harmless bullets while the "B" button will cut your airplane's engines. Pressing the 1 button will shoot off a flare and pressing the d-pad buttons will change your camera's view for a short moment. The Nunchuk is optional, and will allow you to perform many of the actions you could on the Wii Remote including shooting, cutting your engine and changing the camera angle. Shooting a flare will cause the character Miguel to fire his flare. Miguel flies a plane around Wuhu Island and will go to key locations. Following him will not only net the player possible new "i" locations though if they trail him for three minutes they'll get a stamp. Stamps *'Island Hopper': Visit any "!" point on Wedge Island. Wedge Island is the large island a little way away from the main island, where the golf courses are located. *'Pop Frenzy': Pop 150 balloons in the course of one flight. This includes balloons on planes or vehicles and small balloons released from larger ones. *'Follow that Plane': Follow Miguel's guide plane around the island for at least three minutes. Watch the smoke trail left by Miguel's plane. It changes color while you are following him. If you can't find him, try firing a flare. *'Wuhu Tour Guide': Collect all the "!" points in the daytime, evening, and night. There are 80 locations, with new information for each time of day. That's 240 "!" points in total! *'Balloonatic': Pop every white balloon at all times of day. Once popped, white balloons will be a different color the next time you play. Balloons on planes or vehicles and small balloons released from larger ones don't count for this stamp. Dogfight Dogfight is a splitscreen, multiplayer only game. Only two players can play this game, and each one will control a plane. each plane has a large balloon connected to it that sports a number. If that number reaches zero, then that player will lose the game. Being shot at once or hitting an object or the ground will cause the number to decrease by one. Crashing your plane will deplete your health by half. Players can be rewarded with more points by heading to an area that is listed in the middle of the screen. The controls in Dogfight are identical to the controls of Island Flyover. There are no stamps in this mode due to its multiplayer exclusivity. When the time limit is reached, the player with the most points wins. Development In the beginning stages of Air Sports, some people within Nintendo had wanted to make a hang-gliding game, however some were opposed to the idea, feeling that a plane would be a much better match. Following this, they thought of how to control the plane. Some felt that it'd be best to control it via the joystick, though the ultimately chose to control the plane with the Wii Remote and hold it as if you were holding a paper airplane. People such as Shigeru Miyamoto consider the Island Flyover game the successor to Pilotwings, which was released on the Super Famicom in 1990 (a sequel was later made titled Pilotwings 64. In 2006 Nintendo demonstrated an airplane tech demo, which eventually evolved into the Island Flyover game in Wii Sports Resort. Skydiving, along with Canoeing, were among the two games that they added at the end of development. Satoru Iwata told the team that he felt there should be more games, so some of the title's directors came to work on their day off to discuss what they should include. One of the members mentioned a skydiving game, and they went with it. Trivia *When going by the Hillside Cabins (New Town in Europe) in Island Flyover, the player will be able to hear Super Mario Bros. songs and sounds. At night time the information description explains that it sounds like someone is playing an NES. Category: Wii Sports Resort activities